


Babysitters

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, I hate tags, Jesse as overprotective dad is MY JAM, M/M, This TOTALLY counts as High Boom do not touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: While Jesse and Jamison go out on a date night, Jack and Gabriel are left to look after their unruly granddaughter.





	Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaidenM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my sweet sibling MaidenM!! You should definitely check out their AO3 and their fics!!

They hadn’t even left yet, and Jesse was already endlessly fretting about nothing, while he explained to his dads all the requirements for looking after his little girl. Jack could barely stifle his laughter; it reminded him so much of when he and Gabriel left Jesse and his sister with their parents. Gabriel shot him a look, before going back to Jesse.

“She goes t’bed at 8, and likes it when you make up stories fer ‘er. Don’t go readin’ to ‘er,” Jesse said. “Don’t give ‘er anything after 6, else she’ll be peein’ all night.”  
“Seriously?” Jack laughed. “We know how to look after kids. We bought you up, didn’t we?”  
“Ya’ dragged me up,” Jesse rolled his eyes. “I ain’t done, either. You gotta give ‘er a bath at 6, an’—“  
“Mate, c’mon. It’s just one night, yeah?” Jamison, assured, hand on Jesse’s shoulder.  
Jesse makes a small noise, before accepting his defeat. “Alright, fine. You two be good t‘er.”

Before leaving, he leaned down and gave his little girl one last hug, but he couldn’t help but press loads and loads of kisses onto her soft little cheeks. She squealed in delight over the attention, wiggling and kicking her tiny legs. Jamison knelt and ruffled her hair, and she attached herself to his neck in one final hug. He carefully had to peel her off, much to her dismay

With the pair finally gone, Jack felt relief. Finally, they could have fun with their granddaughter, without Jesse worrying about everything. She was his first born but, come on, enough was enough. With Jesse gone, his daughter was running rampant, but she was happy. She got chocolate, and candy, and God alone knows what else. Gabriel ordered pizza for them.

She was a loud and unruly child, and everything she said was a shout. Even when colouring, a quiet activity, she narrated her every drawing. Loudly. The explosions were Jack’s least favourite part, as she would get up and run around after she had drawn an explosion. There was no sitting her down, or calming her. Knowing Jamison since he was a child, Jack knew very well this was his doing.

Even when she was sat down with her ragged doll, watching Tangled for the thousandth time, she still whooped and yelled like it was the first time she had ever seen it. Jack found it charming, in a way, but he did need some painkillers after all that yelling.

When pizza arrived, she cheered, and made grabby hands for the large box. Large, hot boxes do not mix with small children, Gabriel thought, and instead put the box on the coffee table. He had already prepared a plate at the table, so he put a slice on that and handed it over to his overzealous granddaughter. For the first time since their arrival, she was quiet.

“Jesse doesn’t trust us, does he?” Jack asked while stealing a slice of pizza.  
“Probably related to how his meemaw and popop babysat him and his sister,” Gabriel shrugged.  
“What? My mom and dad were strict with the kids,” Jack said, offended.  
Gabriel snorted. “That’s what you think.”

Jack rolled his eyes; his parents didn’t go easy on the kids. He bit into his pizza and went back to the film, where the two main characters were singing their duet. He didn’t really care much for the film, but it was colourful, and kept his granddaughter happy. What else could he want?

With the food eaten and the film over, that marked time for the next phase of the evening. Gabriel was the favourite grandpa, so he kept his granddaughter occupied while Jack slyly ran a bath for her. Not too hot, and not too cold, with a warm towel ready on the radiator for her. Once it was drawn, Jack gave the signal, one that changed each time they babysat; this time, it was a yawn.

Gabriel grabbed her in a swoop, and she yelped and protested and kicked. She knew what this meant, and she was having none of it. So much for peace and quiet, Jack supposed. He could hear them approach the bathroom, and he was surprised she was still in his arms.

“Come on, honey, it’s bath time. We’ve got all your bubbles in there and all your toys. It’ll be fun,” Gabriel tried.  
“Noooooo!!!” she screeched.

Once she was in the bathroom, she was cornered by her grandpas, so her resistance ended with a big, big pout. She knew when she was outmatched, and this was one of those times. Unwillingly, she allowed herself to be undressed, but went back to crossed arms. Jack laughed softly at her; she reminded him so much of his own kids.

Gabriel carefully picked her up and put her in the bath, and she immediately went back to resisting, sending water and bubbles all over the place. He was absolutely soaked and sticky and he struggled to keep hold of his granddaughter. Once in, she stopped again, realising she wasn’t getting out of this bath without being washed first.

She crossed her arms as Gabriel gently washed her hair, singing softly, while Jack tried to distract her with bath toys. She was having none of it, but at least she sat down nicely for long enough to be washed. As soon as Gabriel was done, she went right back to splashing him. Seemed like a fear of being clean ran in the family, Jack thought, but he would never vocalise that.

Jack could still remember the evenings spent trying to keep Jesse in the damn bath for longer than three seconds. He enjoyed being a muddy child, and thus, he was determined to stay that way. Jack had lost count of the amount of times his son had temporarily blinded him after a bath, then got out and ran around the house butt naked. Usually, Gabriel was there to scoop him up and bring him back to the tub.

He laughed to himself at the memories, then was brought back to reality. Finally, Jesse would go through what he put his poor fathers through. He couldn’t help but derive some sort of pleasure from the situation.

With their granddaughter washed and the bath empty, Gabriel scooped her up whole, wrapping the towel around her. She seemed content when she realised it was a warm towel, at least. Gabriel carried his little wrap into the living room, where he put something on TV as he brushed her hair. As she was distracted, she was calm.

She snuggled close when he had done brushing her hair and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked over at Jack and made grabby hands at him to sit down with them. When he did, she shuffled onto one leg of each and snuggled close to both. Jack and Gabriel each had an arm around her.

“Do you want some ice cream, honey? We won’t tell Daddy,” Gabriel winked.  
“Ice sheem,” she nodded in approval.

Gabriel placed her fully onto Jack’s lap, and she happily nestled into him. Jack held her, gently kissing the top of her head and she sighed happily. He rubbed her back in small, gentle circles. When Gabriel came back with three small bowls of ice cream, the peace was completely decimated. Jack expected as much.

Their granddaughter grabbed hers as soon as she could and tipped the bowl into her mouth, pretty much downing it in one. It was mildly impressive, actually. She sat on Jack’s lap, happily swinging her legs as she waited for her grandpas to finish their desserts. The moment Jack put his bowl down, she snuggled close to him again, grabbed one of his arms and made it wrap around her. With a soft chuckle, the other arm followed suit. She was the happiest creature in the whole world.

They sat like this for a while, their granddaughter now spread out across both sets of laps, almost like a cat. Jack was sure that if she could purr, she would. Gabriel gently stroked her hair, which was slowly drying out, and she was slowly falling asleep. They could have left her there, but if they tried to pick her up, she would have woken up. Then, she would never sleep.

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed,” Jack said as he picked her up.  
“No, longer,” she whined, wiggling in his arms, and Gabriel went to quickly wash the bowls and put them away.  
“No, sweetheart. Bed time,” Jack insisted, kissing her temple.

She stood no chance of getting out; years of dealing with his own unruly children made Jack strong, and she was far too tired to try. Once they reached her bedroom, Jack got her into pyjamas, just in time for Gabriel to sneak in as well.

Jack and Gabriel tucked her into bed, but demanded for both to stay with her, one on each side of her. She was happily nestled between her two grandpas now, and there was no way her grin could get any wider. Between these two, quite large men, she seemed so, so tiny.

“What kind of story do you want tonight, then?” Jack asked.  
She paused for a moment, before she nodded. “Dragons!”  
“Dragons it is, then.”

Jack and Gabriel began weaving a great tale of Dragons of all shapes and sizes, of all kinds, who breathed all sorts of elements. These dragons took over the world, enslaving people and treating them as pets. She loved hearing about the mayhem dragons caused, and sometimes humans. She giggled when the dragons snuffed out the human uprising for the third time; that was her favourite part.

As Gabriel described the fear humans lived in every day, she yawned sleepily and moved just a little closer to them, if that was even possible. Jack decided to carry on by talking about what humans needed to do to survive, including salvaging what little resources they had, to make sure she did not miss any of the important stuff next time he told this story. Slowly, her little eyelids closed, and she fell asleep.

Satisfied she had truly fallen asleep, the pair slipped out of her room, quieter than they ever had been before, before going back downstairs to clean up. Jack could at least pretend he didn’t let his granddaughter run rampant around the house. Was this really what his parents did with Jack and Gabriel’s kids? No way.

Gabriel put on some crap cooking show, something they didn’t want to pay attention to, while nestled happily under Jack’s arm. Jack was already yawning, straining to stay awake. All he could pay attention to was the gentle rhythm of Gabriel’s breathing. He stood no chance and, before long, he was gone. Babysitting had killed him.

\--

“Wakey, wakey!”

The sudden noise forced Jack and Gabriel to jump up to their feet, hearts in their throats. When they saw Jamison grinning at them, Jack felt a mix between relief and anger. How the hell did he not wake up his kid, being that loud? Checking the time, it was one in the morning. Where the hell had they been? Jesse said twelve at the latest.

“Evenin’,” Jesse tipped his hat. “How’s she doin’?”  
“Out like a light,” Jack said. “I guess we really tired her out.”  
Satisfied, he nodded. “No kiddin’. We miss much?”  
“Nah. Just gave her dinner and a bath, then straight to bed.” Well, it wasn’t strictly a lie, but, it also wasn’t the truth.  
“Right,” Jesse muttered.  
Jack and Gabriel grabbed their things to leave, and Jack was already straight back to yawning. God, he looked forward to going to bed, now. He was too old for this babysitting crap. Thankfully, Gabriel was driving that night. Jack rubbed his face as he fought off sleep.  
“Oh, Pops, one more thing.”  
Jack turned around curiously to see his son smirking at him. That made him nervous. His son should not be making him feel nervous. What could he have possibly done?  
“If you’re gonna lie t’me, hide th’evidence a lil’ better next time.”  
Jack followed Jesse’s gaze to find a pizza box sitting neatly on the coffee table. He could have said it was just for him and Gabriel, but Jesse was no idiot. Well, he didn’t need to know the extent of the evening.

“Night, guys. Drive safe,” he said, before going off upstairs and dragging how husband with him.

Jack was a little dumbfounded. He expected something a little more...explosive. He wondered for a moment what had happened on their date night for him to be a little less overprotective, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Instead, he left with Gabriel, before Jesse decided to come down and start telling him off for letting his little girl run wild.  
In the safety in his car, Jack could finally laugh about the evening. Yep, Jesse was his dad’s son, after all.


End file.
